Come What May
by Ilicia
Summary: Not a good title, but here's the summary: After the battle against Tartaros, the guild plans a much needed vacation. In order to afford that luxury, FT takes upon several requests. But are their tasks as easy as they first imagine? Will Fairy Tail's teams be able to overcome and survive for their vacation? Rated T for later chapters, subject to change to M. GaLe, NaLu, JuGreEr, etc
1. Chapter 1: The Proclamation

**Hello everyone, it's Ilicia here back from the dead. ****_And I've come to collect your souls!_**** Okay, so not really that, but I did come to steal some of your time so that you may read more of my great works! With a little bit of introduction to this story, I will tell you that I've recently gotten into Fairy Tail again. Long story short, I love it so much, I'm going to start a Fanfic of it! ****_As I await the newest chapters of the manga, for the anime to catch up, and for me to permanently station myself in isolation for years to come._**** Okay... maybe not really. Maybe.**

**Without further ado, here's my first FT fanfic! This story takes place after the Tartaros battle, and is completely going by my own imagination. So, if you don't know what's happened up until then, you might want to take a look at that first. (Be warned, currently Tartaros arc is at chapter 396 and isn't finished yet.) The pairings are GaLe, JuvGrEr (interesting..), NaLu, and some mix of MiLa ;) I might decide to throw more in later, but those are the main ones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I would sure love to be a Fairy Tail wizard :3 Hmm... What would my magic be?**

* * *

_"It's a quiet, Tuesday afternoon in Magnolia. The city's streets are serene, yet lively with friendly people. Our brilliant sun shines above the cobblestone walkways and on the glistening canals of which I walk by every day on the way home. I smile to myself as I arrive at my destination, the home away from home that gives me joy every time I walk in. Its outer walls stand tall and proud, its banner flag flapping gallantly in the fair breeze. Indeed, today is a calm and quiet one to enjoy..."_

Lucy set her pen down with an audible sigh and aggravated expression simultaneously. "Or at least it was," she mumbled in annoyance as she closed her journal and stuffed it back into her purse.

Yes, the usual clamor started up again in Fairy Tail's halls. Behind her, particularly, a certain squabble was taking place, as per routine.

"Say that again, ice bastard!" came the pink-haired youth's pompous voice.

The one in question piped up even louder than his counterpart. "I'll say it as many times as I want, flame-breath!" Grey and Natsu were at it again, quarreling over who was stronger. Since the events of the battle with Tartaros have ended, both have claimed to gotten stronger than the other.

Wendy sat with the blonde and could only give a small laugh as the celestial wizard sighed again. "Looks like they're back in spirits again, ne?" the small dragon slayer asked.

"Yeah, I know that the battle was tough and all, but I sure wish they'd just give it a rest already," Lucy replied, glaring at the bickering males. By this time, Juvia was cheering along side for Grey to win for her sake, wherever she came up with that idea. Joining Lucy and Wendy were Happy and Carla.

"Honestly, they're so immature," said the white cat, sipping at her steaming cup of chamomile. As usual, she ignored Happy's offering of fish. The blue cat didn't seem bothered and shrugged while eating the fish himself, no doubt planning on attempting the same ritual tomorrow. "Though it seems like that their annoying squabble is going to end soon," muttered the female cat.

Just as the prediction was made, sure enough, the quarreling duo somehow managed to destroy Erza's cake again, a doom that could not be avoided. The knight mage quickly ended their bickering by her mere presence and verbal threats alone. Just like that, the guild hall became slightly more calm, or as calm as it may ever be.

A very audible clearing of the throat disrupted all other noise however. The guild members all turned their head to discover the owner of the interruption.

Standing upon the bar was none other than the famous master of Fairy Tail. T_he third. Or was it sixth now? Who cares,_ Lucy thought. The whole issue has become unnecessarily complex for her to concern herself with. After he obtained all of their attentions, Master Makarov began his announcement with Mira at his side.

"Everyone, I want to congratulate you all on a job well done with defeating Tartaros and ending reign of a good chunk of dark guilds. It was not an easy task. We came close to risking everything... But nothing is impossible for us fairies!" As usual, his announcement was garnished with the prideful tellings of Fairy Tail's accomplishments and the strength of their bonds.

After everyone finished cheering in response to this, the master continued. "Therefore, it has come to my mind that we could also use... A vacation!" Another uproar overcame the halls, this time even more tremendously. Everyone became excited over the proclamation. _Well of course,_ mused Lucy. _After all, this is Fairy Tail we're talking about here. They get excited over the littlest things._

"Did you hear that, Lucy-san? We're going to get a vacation!" Wendy exclaimed. The young, innocent girl's enthusiasm put a smile on Lucy's face.

"Awesome! Let's go to a bar and hot springs!" Cana piped in from the middle of the room. She was soon scolded by Macao and Wakaba. Erza nodded and suggested going to the beach.

One by one, suggestions were thrown out into the open air. Natsu shouted over them all a suggestion to go to another country to try their food. Levy was just joining Lucy's and Wendy's table when somehow, Natsu, Grey, and Gajeel got into a brawl. Grey contended to separate vacations, to which Juvia agreed with him, imagining a vacation with just the two of them. Her imagination leaked strange and somewhat perverted from her mind. On the other hand, Gajeel was opting for a karaoke, to which all the others blatantly told him no.

"What would you like to do, Lu-chan?" the blue-haired scribe asked her comrade.

"Hmm, I'd probably take the chance to shop. Or maybe go to the beach? Travelling doesn't sound too bad either, though I don't really want to go just for food..." The three girls giggled at this. "What about you, Levy-chan?"

Levy responded with a shrug and smile. "Anywhere with books to read sound fine for me. No matter where we go, I'd probably stop by the library or book store."

"As expected of Levy-chan. That sounds good too!" Lucy agreed.

"...Is what I'd like to say," came Makarov's sudden interruption again. The guild once again became quiet, the members' faces going blank as their spirits began to sink. He continued, "But we can't really afford to plan a vacation."

"Eh?!" came the expected reply of the entire guild, followed by several complaints. Lucy instinctively grabbed her own wallet, tears forming in her eyes as she look at its empty contents. She could swear a dust bunny waved back at her from its dark crevices.

Makarov turned to Mira for support against the onslaught of complaints from the guild. The model nodded and took the front. "That's why we're going to be taking more requests to earn money for a vacation!" she cheered. Fairy Tail seemed to be pleased with this decision, judging from the uproar that followed soon after.

"Great, more work!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly, uttering his usual catch phrase.

Simultaneously, Lucy sighed, "Great, more work..." in defeat.

* * *

**Yay, so that was the end of Chapter 1! I'm so excited. I have great plans for this story already. In fact, I'd continue on, but it's 1 AM and I have work in 6 hours lol. I'm glad this chapter came out nicely. Look forward to the next one! What's the vacation? Will Fairy Tail earn enough money? You'll have to find out.**

**Alright, it's bed time for me. Even authors need to sleep. (Levy: Staying up isn't good for your health.) Good night! I'll be dreaming of your reviews! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Battle over the Request Board

**Alright, here's my second chapter to my Fairy Tail fanfic already. Yes indeed, I'm completely devoted to this right now. I have even bigger plans for it in the near future, and hope to be able to hit that 10th chapter mark.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. As most of us should know by now, Hiro Mashima-sama is the author of such great works. I have comtemplated on what kind of mage I'd be, however. You'll find out by next chapter maybe :P ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Good work, everyone! With our inseparable bonds, pride, and strength, Tartaros has fallen! It's come to mind that we could all use a vacation," the master exclaimed to the guild. The halls boomed loudly from all the cheering. That is, until Makarov disrupted the commotion by saying, "But we can't afford it."

Upon the master's cue to quell the complains of the members, Mira interjected. "That's why we're all going to earn our vacation!" she cheered in that usual sing-song voice of hers. And that's what started the hustle and bustle of Fairy Tail mages fighting over jobs on the request board.

"It's like the S-Class Exam all over again," Lucy stated as she gaped at the guild members hoarding the board. Several requests that were just pinned up were torn down eagerly. Aside from Nab, the only people left to pick jobs were Natsu's team, the Raijinhu, Juvia, Gajeel, Cana, and Team Shadow Gear.

"Ugh, don't remind me," mumbled the drunken Cana, waking from her ale-ridden stupor at her usual table. Half of the barrels surrounding her were long emptied as she held another barrel on her lap. The other barrels were no doubt next to fall prey, even if she had to take them on her jobs. The reminder of the failed exam left a sour taste in her mouth, even if she didn't have any reason to become an S-Class mage anymore. Either way, Lucy felt the need to pardon herself of the statement.

"Hm, this is rare. The Raijinshu can't find a job?" the blonde asked the squad of four in question.

"Yo, cosplayer girl. Nah, we just came back form one. This will be our fourth already," replied the masked Bickslow, his tongue never seeming to stay in his mouth as he talked. Lucy ignored the insulting title he gave her, instead marveling at how astonishingly fast the group was. Mira giggled, explaining that it was because they were all working together and doing their best.

"What's with these damn easy requests anyway? They're way too simple," grumbled Laxus, his tone as monotonous as usual, save for the hints of electricity in his personality. He grabbed the next high-paying S-Class mission with the least amount of enthusiasm as possible and left the guild, his party following behind.

"Damn, I can't lose against Laxus!" Natsu piped up. He sped over to the board and searched heavily for the highest-paying job possible for his level.

"Lose, he says... Look, Natsu, this isn't a race. We're just making money," scolded Lucy.

"Leave him be. Everything's a contest for him, and nothing will stop him when he starts," commented the shirtless ice mage Grey. "At this rate, he'll end up losing his pants and not ever know it."

"Try saying that after you wear something yourself," Lucy muttered. At a short distance, Juvia was fawning over Grey's muscles and body as usual, sending several glares toward the blonde that made Lucy feel unnecessarily uncomfortable.

"Hm, we've got a lot of good options here for once," came Erza's pleased comment. her eyes particularly roamed over several difficult looking tasks, those that required monster slaying, to some more trivial ones, such as another search for actors or to escort a cake merchant.

Lucy glanced at the young dragon slayer girl by her side that pondered over the board's contents. "Anything that interests you, Wendy?" she asked her younger friend. Wendy turned her way with a dejected expression on her face.

She stuttered, "Uh...Um...I'll go with whatever requests you go with, Lucy-san." The girl replied sheepishly. As she expected, nearly all jobs posted required a fight of some kind. She still didn't feel comfortable taking care of combat missions, instead finding pleasure in aiding her friends. "I'll be of support for you guys."

Just as Lucy was turning to talk to Mira, she saw Levy and her gang heading out with a request in hand already. "What did you find, Levy-chan?" the celestial mage asked of her friend. Over the years that she knew Levy, the two became the best of friends, sharing their stories to each other. They comfortably talked to each other every time they passed, sharing secrets and jokes.

"Nothing special. Just a request to solve a few ancient text riddles and runes. The usual. You don't get too many of these kinds of requests after all, and it interests me," the blue-haired mage shrugged with a giggle.

"Hm, come to think of it, what other kinds of jobs do you normally take?" In all honesty, it was chewing at her. Lucy's never seen the squad in action before to know how they worked.

Counting on her fingers, Levy explained previous missions where they take out thieves, located hidden passages and hideouts, aid in the rebuilding of poor towns, and offering entertainment. The blonde listened attentively and showed awe that the group would take such amazing tasks.

In a way, you could say she was jealous. Lucy would give anything to have a normal job for once. The closest she came was the request to perform in a play. Just remembering it sent shivers up her spine. No, she would never take up that job again. It was a total disaster in her book. Though, the employer didn't seem to mind as he was still sending requests to the guild frequently. Often, she had to talk Erza out of taking up the job again.

"Really, the jobs aren't special and not very dangerous. After all, I'm so weak and small that I can't do much more than this," Levy replied sheepishly. _Sometimes she can be cute,_ Lucy thought. _If only she realized her own strengths. _

"Don't beat yourself up so much. I know you can do it, Levy-chan!" the celestial mage cheered her friend on.

"Yeah. Besides, I have Jet and Droy with me. They're reliable most times. And it's more fun with more people," Levy beamed to her friend, her spirits once again bolstered by the girl's kindness.

"Pffsh, easy for you to say," Lucy sighed. "If Wendy wasn't with us, I'd get sick of it. The others are much too rowdy."

The two friends giggled before they were nearly pushed away by a certain, rude iron dragon slayer. "Move," he growled to the two. Levy opened her mouth to retort to Gajeel when he grumbled about there not being any interesting jobs and walked out without a request, Lily following suit.

"I think he's missing the point to this whole set up in the first place," Lucy commented as they watched the escaping iron mage.

"Well, what'd we expect? It's Gajeel after all," Levy shrugged. Her blonde friend began to scrutinize the script mage, causing her much discomfort and embarrassment as she realized what she said. Luckily, her two companions called for her. The script mage bid her friend farewell and left before Lucy could say anything.

"I guess we should also hurry and pick something already so we can go," Lucy smiled as she returned her attention to the request board yet again. As she turned, her face was attacked by a ripped piece of parchment.

"No need for any more searching. I found us the perfect job!" Natsu boasted proudly. The celestial wizard removed the paper that was so generously shoved into her face by the fire mage. Her eyes scanned the contents in disbelief as she read it aloud.

"We request for a band of rogue wizards to be routed out. Whoever may accept this request and fulfill it completely will be rewarded... 650,000 jewels?! For real?" she nearly yelled.

Natsu soon stuffed his hand over her mouth, much to Lucy's displeasure. "Shh, Lucy. It's first come, first serve. I won't let anyone take this job before me, especially not that stinking ice mage over there," he jabbed a finger rudely towards Grey.

"I'd hate to ruin your fun party, flame breath, but this job is mine," Grey retorted, holding up a similar looking request sheet of the same exact job.

"There's more than one request? That can't be right. Did it get reprinted on accident?" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Indeed, there are more than one, and they seem to be separate," Erza replied as if it was a matter of fact, holding up yet another request of the same job. "It seems this will be more than just the searching and ruling out of normal rogues wizards. The target in particular is Fenrir's Fang, a legitimate dark guild to reckon with."

* * *

**And that was the end of Chapter 2! Yay! I was planning on making this longer, but I nearly pulled another all nighter on the night before work again. Even as I speak, I'm currently starting the third chapter. So, be looking forward to what happens next!**

**I promise, there will be more interesting parts in the next few chapters ;)**

**~Ilicia**


End file.
